


Goodbye

by Rsona5



Series: Marichat May [11]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Marichat, Marichat May 2019, Masked ball, Run Away, kiss, puns
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-11
Updated: 2019-05-11
Packaged: 2020-03-01 02:47:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18791443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rsona5/pseuds/Rsona5





	Goodbye

Marinette’s Pov 

I was an absolute mess from before. I hid from the crowd of people who were laughing at me. 

The way they pointed at me with mock. The looks of pity from the staff and my parent’s heads shaking at me. 

I couldn’t take it anymore and ran as fast as I could. I ran and ran till I was far away from their sounds of guffawing and cackling. 

My own friends, who I had helped, laughed at me as I was a mess all over. The way no one stood up for me when I was drenched in foods and drinks. 

I flung the dress off my dirty self and thank the lucky stars that I choose to wear shorts and a shirt underneath. I grabbed a jacket off the hidden spot I had made for myself whenever I needed to escape from the reality I called a disaster of my life. 

I put my dress on a rock and let it stay there while I took out my hair out of the pigtails to wash it. The water was a blessing as it washed all the stickiness in there. It was dripping wet, but I could care less at the moment. I looked at the water seeing nothing but a dark night with nothing but the sea to watch me now. 

I sniffled as I brought my head into my knees feeling the tears trickle down my cheeks. 

“Are you alright?” My head snapped to see a man dress in all black. His pants were black that was lined with some green thread. The undershirt was black with a green collar pop up and had gold buttons on it. The suit itself was black with a tailcoat. He had black cats ear on his head along with a tail hanging from the tailcoat from his pants. A mask was covering his face but showed his green eyes looking at me with concern.

‘Stop it! Don’t fall for it! Not again,’ my mind reprimanded me. 

“Who are you?” 

“My name is Chat Noir.”

“What are you doing here?” I asked warily. 

“I saw you ran as…” He trailed but I already figured he came from the place. 

“Are you here to mock me, too?” I asked coldly. 

“No! Never! What happened there was cruel.” My eyes scrunched up in suspicion when he said that. Maybe he was of the few who were looking at me with pity. 

“Then, why are you here?” I asked. 

“Because I wanted to make sure you were alright.” He took off his jacket and rolled up his pants. He walked over as he took his shoes and socks off. 

“May I?” He gestured to the vacant space next to me. 

“Sure.” I turned away and looked back at the ocean. 

“You never answered my question.” He commented not looking my way. 

“I’m fine.” I briskly said not wanting to be seen as weak. 

“You seem pretty snappy to be fine,” he commented sarcastically. 

“And you seemed to be intrusive when I had been embarrassed by the princess and have her disrespect me and my family,” I said coldly as I glared at the man. 

He seemed to wince and rubbed the back of his neck. 

“Yea, not very considerate of me. Sorry.” He looked down but didn’t make any move to leave. 

“Why do you care?” I asked him when the silence was becoming overbearing. 

His head snapped to mine as we both stared at the other’s eyes. 

“Because you didn’t deserve that. She was out of place and I wanted to make sure you were all right.” 

“Why though?” I didn’t understand what his motive was. Just to be helpful?

“It’s the right thing to do.” 

“Are you some self-righteous guy that wants to fix everything wrong with the world?” I asked as I see him bristle at the comment. 

“Look. Are you going to keep insulting me?” His eyes held a fire that wanted me to see more. 

“Not insulting. Curious.” I shrug my shoulders at him. 

“You know what they say about curiosity,” he comments gesturing with his hand. 

“Ahhh, but you forgot about the satisfaction bringing it back.” I smiled as his lips turned into a small grin. 

“You’re different from most others.” He noticed and said out loud. 

“That’s usually the problem.” I chuckle bitterly as I bring my head to rest on my knees. 

“Why?” He asked confused and something I couldn’t place my finger on. 

“I’m different. Simple.” 

“What’s wrong with being different?” He asked. 

“You really don’t get it?” I asked when I see him shook his head in confusion. 

“I’m more outspoken, clumsy, an embarrassment, and so on.” I list on. 

“So?” He asked like he wasn’t seeing any problem. 

“So… I made a complete fool of myself as I usually do. I was laughed at as I am usually am. I’m basically a walking disaster anywhere I go.” I breathe out heavily. 

“I doubt that it’s that bad.” He said raising one of his brows at me. 

“Really?” I say sarcastically. “When I was walking a perfectly paved road with no bumps or digs whatsoever, I managed to trip so bad that I skinned my knee from it. When I was carrying a tray on my hand, I managed to not only bump into someone but spill it all over them. When some guy flirts with me, not only am I a turndown but I can’t even say one right word in front of them without them thinking I’m a bitch.” 

“Well, when we first talked I thought you were one, no offense.” He immediately held his hands in defense. 

“None taken,” I sighed as I felt a nice breeze touch my face. 

“Maybe, you just haven’t met the right one, yet.” He suggested but I shook my head. 

“I was literally the laughing stock tonight at the ball. My name was announced and everything to be brought to the ground in crumbles. I doubt any guy would want to be near me after that.” 

“Well, I’m a guy and I’m talking with you,” he smiled. 

“You’re crazy, then.” I chuckled at the mock offended look he gave me. 

“I see why no guy isn’t being charmed by you.” He teased as he bumped my shoulders with his. 

“What can I say, I guess I’m not appealing to anyone,” I smirked as he raised his brow at me. 

“Was that a pun?” He met my eyes with the challenge as his face took on a smirk. 

“Purrhaps.” I smiled at him as he smirked back. 

“Purrincess, you don’t want to make this a pawns challenge.” 

“I think I might have to pawsability take the chance.” 

“You think you can beat me in a com-pet-tion.” 

“I’m pawsitive it wouldn’t even by a struggle on mew part.” I grinned as he laughed. 

“You must think your hiss-terical, purrincess.” His smile was blinding as I felt a giggle rise out of my mouth. 

“I must be to get you laughing like hiss.” 

“I refuse to admit defurrt to mew.” 

“You stole that from me!” I exclaimed as I lightly smacked his shoulder. 

“You didn’t pun, purrincess.” 

“Go away you thieving stray!” 

“I am but a knight if I do say so myself.” He sniffed in indignation as I laughed louder. 

I was about to say something when I was caught in how he was looking at me. 

He leaned closer to me looking at me cautiously. 

“I would be honored if you could give this stray a kiss, princess.” I felt my eyes widen when he said that. He wanted to kiss me. Wanted to  _ KISS  _ me!

“I couldn’t disappoint my knight, now could I?” He smiled our lips met together. 

It felt like an eternity before we separated from each other, but it was incredible. The way his lips caressed mine as I tasted the sweet wine and mint from his lips. The way he held my head up and brought me closer to him. 

“I wish I could stay here,” he whispered. 

“But, you can’t,” I concluded. 

“Not without you figuring out who I was,” he responded softly. 

“But I can’t do that.” I summed up as he looked down in guilt. 

“Kitty, look at me please.” I requested as he lifted his head slowly up. 

“Thank you for talking to me and making me feel like I was something. I won’t forget you.” I kiss his lips softly again and he responded quickly to mine. 

I separated my lips from his as our eyes open at the same time making us lose each other in the other’s eyes. His beautiful green, emerald eyes that seemed to darken in the night with desire and longing. 

“Goodbye, Chat Noir.”

“Goodbye, princess.” He brought his lips to my hand kissing a farewell. 

I left the beach with my ruined dress as we both left our separate ways. Both of us looking at the other one more time before disappearing from the other. 


End file.
